This invention relates to new and useful improvements in motor mount assemblies, and although it is designed specifically for use on various types of grain augering devices, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it may of course be used on other devices requiring an electric motor for the drive force.
Auger assemblies such as grain augers, bin unloading augers, transfer augers and the like are usually provided with an individual motor for each unit. However, it is normal to require the use of only one such device at a time so that it is relatively expensive to provide motors for each device.
Although a single motor may be used, nevertheless it is time consuming and awkward to unbolt a motor from one device and attach it to another.
Furthermore, when transfer augers are being used, it is often desirable to replace a 110 V electric motor with a 12 V motor and vice versa.
Another disadvantage with conventional devices is that when an unloading auger is connected to a grain truck, the motor is easily stolen when the truck is unattended.